Champion
by extradimensional puppet master
Summary: Harry Potter is tired of hiding. With his girlfriend by his side he has decided to show his true power to the world. With new mysterious powers and allies WORLD BEWARE HARRY POTTER IS HERE. Dumbledore and Weasley bashing
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language and implied sexual content . Enjoy.**

 **Got this idea from Twisted parody' secrets.**

 _ **Italics**_ **for thoughts. There will be Dumbledore and Weasley bashing . I am not yet sure what to do with Hermione.**

* * *

 **Deceptions**

There was a young man on the couch with glowing green eyes and messy black hair . This man is Harry Potter . ' _Fifth year has been the worst so far . First the Ministry defames me and Dumbledore then they released the plague Umbitch who started her reign of terror with her blood quills . Then the battle at the Department of Mysteries happened . The battle where I lost my godfather Sirius . The Ministry declared him innocent but it was too late . Then the old fool Dumbledore decides to tell me about the goddamn prophecy. Why didn't he tell me earlier? And the old Bastard refuses to train me that will be the last time I trust him . At least one good thing came after all this, I finally escaped Durzakaban . I decided to go to one of the Potter properties somewhere in the British Isles and only told one person my secret girlfriend'._

Harry suddenly heard a crash behind him and looked at the intruder only to come face to face to the blue eyed face of his girlfriend Daphne Greengrass . With her shining blue eyes,black midnight hair,great curves,big bust and looks to kill for, Daphne Greengrass was god's gift to men. 'Well I am guessing by the fact that you are here that your parents went ahead and did something stupid.' said Harry. 'Shut up and kiss me. It's been too long. ' Daphne said before passionately kissing Harry. Before long, clothes were been tossed about and they were making passionate love. Several hours later, Harry and Daphne were lying down on the couch naked where Harry conjured a blanket wandlessly and covered the both of them. ' _I still can't believe how all this came about ' were Harry's last thoughts before he snuggled closer to her and fell asleep'._

* * *

 _Flashback_

I was just lying in the hospital wing after fighting Voldemort for the Philosopher Stone when she came in with her black hair bouncing as she walked with elegant grace,her ice blue eyes staring into mine. I vaguely recognised as Daphne Greengrass a Slytherin in my year group.

'I want you' she said without betraying emotion.

'You do?' I said half amazed and half amused at her declaration.

'I heard you talking with Dumbledore and I am impressed' _She did and she is._ 'There is not many if any first years who could face Voldemort though a wraith and win even if you are the Boy-Who-Lived although there a lot of things you could have done differently and better that's where my proposition comes in.'

'Which is?' I asked half stumped at what her point is and part amazed/angry at her criticism.

'I need someone strong who I can trust to protect me and become mine and help stop the Potter and Greengrass name from dieing. In exchange, I will help you become better and achieve whatever goal you want to achieve. Do you agree?'

I looked into her eyes and saw truth,honesty and hope. _Well I wouldn't oppose to living life with someone as hot as Greengrass and she offered to give me what i want the most :a family._

The words 'Yes' rolled off my tongue and the deal was sealed as she leaned over and kissed me and gold light surrounded us.

* * *

She taught me spells,etiquette,magical law,politics,dueling and deception. We would meet up 4 days a week under the cover of the dark, one for spells and duelling,one for law and politics,one for etiquette and one for catching up. I told her everything from my life with the dursleys to my current life. She told me how her parents tried to mold her to the perfect pureblood but she rebelled against them and developed her ice queen persona to ward off boys. For the next years she helped me con my friends. I was afraid I was had been caught when Fred and George gave me the map but they had been too busy using it for pranking to notice. After third year, I asked Sirius to train me and Daphne using hand mirrors he gave me for communication. We devised a plan to throw Hermione who was getting suspicious off. First by my obvious crush with Cho and asking her to the Yule ball knowing she was going with Cedric then going out with Parvati a gossip queen and being a horrible date so no one would date me.(except maybe Ginny Weasley due to her obsessive crush with me)She was the only one who comforted after watching Cedric killed,Voldemort reborn and Barty Crouch Jr. I decided to have the real Mad Eye Moody train me after being emancipated by the Triwizard Cup and claiming the Potter Lordship only becoming of age on his 15th birthday which led to a hellish summer. Fifth year Umbitch sent 2 dementors, after I had to go to trial for self defence(where I almost slipped and mentioned reasons why the trial wasn't legal) then Dumbledore started to ignore me and Umbitch and her blood quills. After all that I still made a mistake that will cost me my godfather, I charged in thinking Sirius was in trouble and brought my friends along only to rescued by Dumbledore and his Order of the Chicken sorry Phoenix and have Sirius killed before my eyes by his bitch of a cousin but once again Daphne helped me through it.

Daphne my love,my heart,my soul,my best friend and my lover.


	2. Will reading and betayals

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or its characters.**

 **Warning:There is adult language and implied sexual content. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Red Garden Gnome: Thanks for your constructive criticism. I can see how her reason for coming unto Harry in the hospital wing and her rebelling against her parents and developing her ice queen persona can contradict each other. It will be explained more eventually. I have read fanfiction in which harry has called Umbridge Umbitch and look at it this way Harry saw Cedric get killed in 4th year, the Ministry has been defaming him throughout the summer, his classmates have been calling him a liar, Umbridge has been torturing him,he is a teenage boy going through puberty with an explosive temper, he has a marauder as his godfather and his roommates aren't known for their maturity. He is bound to have called her that at least one time.**

 **Everyone, thanks for your reviews. Now let's begin.**

* * *

Daphne woke up from her pleasant dream to the smell of toast. She looked around and saw that Harry was missing from the room. She went to the wardrobe in the room and put on one of Harry's shirts which was bigger than her and nothing else but she didn't care.

She went to the kitchen where she saw only Harry wearing only a pair of tracksuit bottoms. She walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"You weren't in bed?" She asked.

"I went jogging." He answered pointing at his bottoms.

They stayed in that position for a while longer.

"Darling, it's time to eat" Harry said.

He began to set the table. When he finished setting the table and food, they sat down to eat.

"I could get used to this." Daphne said after taking a bite humming in delight. When they finished, they cuddled in the couch.

"Did you get the letter?" Daphne asked.

"What letter?" Harry asked.

"The letter for Sirius' will reading."

"WHAT!"

"Harry, calm down!' She said hugging him.

"Can I see yours?'

'Okay, Accio will reading letter!"

A letter suddenly appeared in her hands which she gave to Harry. He took the letter and read it;

 _Dear Miss Greengrass,_

 _You have been invited to the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black. The will reading will be held in Gringotts at 12:30 pm in 5 days . This letter acts as a portkey which will transport you to Gringotts at 12:00 pm._

 _Signed by_

 _Lord Ragnok, Director of Gringotts_

"Why didn't I get a letter?'

'Don't worry, we are going to find out.'

'This will be a good time to claim the Potter Lordship.' She continued

'OK' he said before a mischievous look appeared on his face. 'But in exchange we are going to reveal our relationship."

She looked at his face and said "Fine but-" She was interrupted with a kiss that led to a repetition of last night's activities.

They spent the days leading to the will reading exploring the land,reading ahead for school, doing homework and having sex. They had a lot of fun.

* * *

Silence rang around the room as the will reading was about to begin. A goblin walked up to the front of the room on his left side was the Malfoys, on his right side was Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Hermione Granger and at the back were the Tonks and Remus Lupin. Standing there the goblin said "It looks like the main beneficiary isn't here."

Dumbledore stood up and said "Mr Potter can't be with us as he is still grieving and he has asked me to come and take his place.'

'Funny,Isn't it honey?" came a voice from the door.'I don't remember doing that. Do you remember me doing that?"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw a different Harry Potter. He was dressed in a black robe with gold trim that screamed wealth. On his left breast and back was the Potter crest. His glasses were missing leaving his bright green eyes naked to the world. To his right side was Daphne Greengrass. She was wearing a similar robe with silver trim. Her luxurious black trailing to her waist and curves outlined by her robes.

'I am sorry I am late Sharpclaw but i had a bit of business to attend to' Harry said bowing.

'That is okay Mr Potter we were just about to start, please take a seat' The newly identified Sharpclaw said bowing back to the shock of the room.

'Thank you.' Harry walked to the the seat next to Remus with Daphne waiting for the chaos to begin.

"Harry?!"

"POTTER! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the last one and looked around the room. Everyone looked shocked with a look of anger on the Malfoys faces and a hint of panic on Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore.

"Harry, please I need you to leave miss Greengrass and follow me to Privet Drive immediately." Dumbledore said."You made a lot of people worried when you disappeared during the summer."

"No sir as I am here for my godfather's will reading and Gringotts prohibits the use of magic and if you try to force me with magic you will be kicked out. And it is Heir soon to be Lord Potter so sit down sir'

Dumbledore sat down to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Thank you. Now let's begin the will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black." Sharpclaw said before pulling out a parchment and reading it.

 _Of sound mind and body (I heard that) this is the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black._

 _First to Andromeda ,Ted and Nymphadora Tonks (ha you can't hit me) I bequeath 50,000 gallons to each of you. I also reinstated Andy back to the Black family. Welcome back Cousin Andy and Ted make sure you treat her right and welcome to the family._

 _To the Weasley family, I bequeath a 500,000 gallons for taking care of my godson._

 _To the Weasley twins, I bequeath you 50,000 gallons for their joke shop._

 _To Hermione Granger I bequeath you 10,000 gallons and a library in Manchester for being there for Harry._

 _To Ginny and Ron Weasley i bequeath you 10,000 gallons each for being there for Harry._

 _To Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, I cast you from the Black family._

 _To Dumbledore I will allow you to use Grimmauld place for your order activities._

 _To Moony I bequeath you 500,000 gallons for being one of my best friends._

 _To Daphne Greengrass I bequeath you 500,000 for taking care of my godson and about what we talked about tell him I am sure he will understand and be overjoyed._

 _And to Harry Potter my heir I bequeath you all my remaining properties and money. Can you please give Snape a package from your mother for me and I recommend you take a full blood inheritance test. All money and properties will be transferred as will end._

'That's the end.' Sharpclaw said.

"Impossible! Potter is not related to the Blacks." shouted Malfoy Sr.

"Harry Potter is the grandson of Dorea Potter (nee Black) sister of Lord Arcturus Black"

Harry walked up to Sharpclaw with Daphne following.

"Sharpclaw is it possible for me and Daphne to take the blood inheritance test now"

"Yes Mr Potter follow me."

Dumbledore walked up to Harry and said " Harry my boy, will you let me accompany you?"

"Dumbledore, I am not your boy and no as you tried to stop me from hearing Sirius' will."

Harry left Dumbledore there and followed Sharpclaw and Daphne.

"Well that answers why I didn't get the letter.'

"What letter Mr Potter?"

"I didn't get a letter for the will reading. I found out through Daphne."

"WHAT! That is a major offence. Don't worry if Dumbledore messed with your mail, he will be dealt with harshly."

They arrived in a big golden office with a desk. Sharpclaw went behind the desk and got two old looking pieces of parchment and a gold dagger.

"Just cut yourself and let 3 drop of your blood land on the parchment".

They proceeded to do what he said and soon words written in what looked like blood appeared on the parchment. They looked at Daphne's first and saw:

 _ **Full Blood Test of Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass**_

 _ **Parents: Cyrus William Greengrass and Elizabeth Evelyn Greengrass(nee Warren)**_

 _ **Betrothed: Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Heir: Greengrass by blood and magic**_

 _ **Greengrass Money and Properties:20,000,000 gallons, 8000 sickles, 5000 knuts, Greengrass Manor, 25% Leaky Cauldron, 15% Hogs Head, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Magical Abilities**_

 _ **Animagnus**_

 _ **Affinities**_

 _ **Herbology**_

 _ **Runes**_

 _ **Arithemacy**_

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **Healing**_

"Betrothed?!" Harry asked.

"Harry, I am sorry I did not mean for it to happen."Daphne said. "When we made that deal during first year it created a marriage contract that will automatically make us married when we reach our majority. I found out by the end of fourth year. I am sorry. I was so afraid."

"Is that what Sirius was talking?" She nodded. " It's okay I forgive you. Just tell me if anything is bothering. Okay?" Daphne nodded. "I love you. At least now I don't have to go the trouble of proposing and wondering if you will say yes or no." The both of them hugged and laughed. "Now let's see mine it is bound to be weird. Welcome to the life of Harry Potter." They both looked at Harry's and read.

 _ **Full Blood Test of Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Parents: James Charlus Potter(deceased) and Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans) (deceased)**_

 _ **Betrothed: Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass**_

 _ **Heir: Potter by blood and magic**_

 _ **Black by blood, magic and godfather ritual**_

 _ **Gryffindor by blood and magic**_

 _ **Slytherin by blood, magic and right of contest**_

 _ **Hufflepuff by blood and magic**_

 _ **Ravenclaw by blood and magic**_

 _ **Peverell by blood and magic**_

 _ **Potter Money and Properties: 35,000,000 gallons, 1000 sickles, 250 knuts, 20% Daily Prophet, 10% Zonko's, Potter Manor (destroyed) , Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow (destroyed), Marauders Inc( co owned with Sirius Black (deceased) and Remus Lupin), other properties, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Black Money and Properties: 50,000,000 gallons, 5000 sickles, 400 knuts, Grimmauld, Black Manor, 30% Daily Prophet, 10% Zonko's, 15% Hog's Head, 20% Ollivanders, 5% Leaky Cauldron, Marauders Inc(co owned with James Potter(deceased) and Remus Lupin), other properties, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Slytherin Money and Properties: 75,000,000 gallons, 7000 sickles, 2000 knuts, Slytherin Manor (destroyed), 25% Hogwarts, 25% Hogsmeade, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Gryffindor Money and Properties: 65,000,000 gallons, 6000 sickles, 1500 knuts, Gryffindor Manor (destroyed), 25% Hogwarts, 25% Hogsmeade, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Hufflepuff Money and Properties: 20,000,000 gallons, 4000 sickles, 1000 knuts, Hufflepuff Manor (destroyed), 25% Hogwarts, 25% Hogsmeade, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Ravenclaw Money and Properties: 25,000,000 gallons, 3000 sickles, 1250 knuts, Ravenclaw Manor (destroyed), 25% Hogwarts, 25% Hogsmeade, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Peverell Money and Properties: 45,000,000 gallons, 2000 sickles, 500 knuts, Peverell Manor (destroyed), Deathly Hallows, assorted books, jewels and heirlooms.**_

 _ **Magical Abilities**_

 _ **Parseltongue**_

 _ **Accelerated healing (due to phoenix tears)**_

 _ **Immune to poisons and harmful potions (due to basilisk venom)**_

 _ **Potential to be a dragon lord.**_

 _ **Blocks**_

 _ **65% block on magical core.**_

 _ **35% block on parseltongue ability.**_

 _ **Affinities**_

 _ **Charms**_

 _ **Transfiguration**_

 _ **Combat magic(battle magic, defense against the dark arts, etc)**_

 _ **Care of Magical Creatures**_

 _ **Potions**_

 _ **Potter Vault Withdrawals**_

 _ **500 gallons monthly to Molly Weasley (nee Prewett) for 6 years.**_

 _ **500 gallons monthly to Ronald Bilius Weasley for 6 years.**_

 _ **1000 gallons monthly to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for 15 years.**_

 _ **1 marriage contract to Ginevra Molly Weasley.**_

The ground began to shake, objects began to fly all over the place and Harry's eyes and body began to glow dangerously as he read the last part.

"HARRY CALM DOWN!" Daphne shouted forcing his glowing face to look at hers. Eventually he began to calm down as he did the ground stopped shaking, objects fell to the ground and he stopped glowing. When he calmed down, he fell into her arms and began to cry.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I completely respect all authors that write long stories for your dedication. Harry has finally discovered some groundbreaking betrayals. Daphne has revealed some of her insecurities. Next chapter, Harry makes more discoveries and unearths some long forgotten secrets. This is EPM signing out.**


End file.
